


[podfic] worth the wait to give you my heart

by growlery



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Post-Canon, Threesome - M/M/M, to quote the author: sylvain like oh you know TACTICS well i know ARRANGING THREESOMES
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:47:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26175943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery
Summary: “Guess now Dimitri can freak out about the coronation instead,” Sylvain says. Felix makes a vague noise, like he’s done with talking, but Sylvain’s in a chatty mood. The war is over and Felix hasn’t insulted him yet this morning. Obviously it’s a day for miracles. Might as well bring it up now. “Mm, maybe you can finally do something about the way you’re always looking at him.” Complex plans don’t really go well with Felix grinding down against him, and anyway: with Felix, it’s usually just best to be straightforward.Felix goes still above him. Sylvain slides a hand in his hair to try to pull him back down, but he won’t go. “Excuse me?”“Oh, is this going to be a whole thing?” Sylvain asks. “Are we going to pretend you haven’t been head over heels for the guy since we were all the same height?”
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier, Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	[podfic] worth the wait to give you my heart

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [worth the wait to give you my heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20631770) by [heyitsathrowaway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyitsathrowaway/pseuds/heyitsathrowaway). 



#  [download/stream from dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/mfmbzvwec3fi0ci/worth%20the%20wait%20to%20give%20you%20my%20heart.mp3?dl=0)

or, stream below if your browser supports it!

**Author's Note:**

> length: 46:09
> 
> size: 33.2MB


End file.
